


Hiraeth

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl reminded her of home. — • • the Scythian/Girl (femslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

_hiraeth (Welsh) - a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past._

 

When the Scythian returned from her battle with the Golden Trigon, she was dirty and bruised. Even though she protested, Girl ushered her into the cabin and had her sit by the fire. The Scythian grumbled a little but relented. Girl was surprisingly stubborn and there was no reasoning with her when she had her mind set on something.

As Girl went outside to draw fresh water from the well, the Scythian stared into the fire. Two trigons left. It wouldn't be long until her quest was over. Overheard, rain began to pelt the rooftop. A storm had arrived.

"I've brought you some water," Girl said from the doorway.

"Thank you." The Scythian turned to Girl, whose hair and clothes were damp from the rain. Her cheeks were flushed a deep rose. "Are you all right?"

"Oh. Yes. Um..." Girl shifted nervously, then took the bucket to the table. A moment later she brought the Scythian a cup of water. "I was just thinking..." she mumbled, "I know it's a time of miracles, but...is this the only way? Do you have to fight?"

"It's how these things go." The Scythian gulped down the water and put the cup aside. "Are you worried that I won't succeed?"

"I'm worried about what will happen when you do succeed. You're strong and brave, you'll certainly succeed." Girl's voice hitched and hot tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Great miracles always come with a price. How will you be able to survive activating the trigons and Megatome at the Mingi Taw?" Her hands gripped handfuls of her skirt. "How will you defeat the Gogolithic Mass? How...how will you survive saving us?"

Knots formed in the Scythian's stomach. "Girl, don't...don't cry." She got to her feet and before she could register what she was doing, she had pulled Girl into a tight hug. She curled her fingers into Girl's hair and in return, Girl clutched at her shirt. "Don't cry," she murmured into Girl's dark brown locks.

"I just met you but I don't want to lose you," Girl said into the Scythian's shoulder.

"You won't." The Scythian was lying. She was lying and they both knew it, but how could she say the truth aloud? She closed her eyes. She noticed that Girl smelled like the flowers that grew in the meadow.

Girl reminded her of home.


End file.
